miaw!
by koisshi saotome
Summary: ranma le encontro un uso a su ataque del gato...


MIAW!

-Ranma baja de ahí!

-miawww!

_Este era el dilema ocurrido, grasias a una shampoo atrevida, y a un ranma cobarde…_

-que le ocurre a Ranma tio?

_Una hermosa chica de cabellos azules llego de hacer un mandado para su hermana mayor…_

-shampo se quedo dormida en su cama y…

_El calvo hombre fue interrumpido por unavoz claramente enojada… la conversación entre Akane y Genma, se tornaria violenta…_

-como que en su cama!

-No es lo que piensas Akane!..

_Dijo mientras la muchacha tomaba una roca y apuntaba en dirección al joven de la trenza, ahora convertido en gato…_

-¡como que no es lo que pienso!. ¡Tio ella durmió en la cama de mi..

_Se auto corrigio instantáneamente al notar lo qe estaba apunto de decir, dándose cuenta además un calor algo delatador en sus mejillas._

-En la cama de ranma…

_Dijo modulando su tono de voz y volteando la cabeza para el otro lado, evitando que el hombre notara su _(valga la redundancia) _notorio sonrojo con el simple hecho de imaginar lo ocurrido en Jusenkio._

-lo que pasa akane es que ranma fue a casa de Daisuke por un trabajo

_Ella recordó que esa era la misma razón por la que sus amigas habían venido el dia anterior a su propia casa…_

-Ranma al llegar se metió en la cama y shampo, convertida en gato estaba adentro, de alguna manera lo atrapo dentro de su futon y el como siempre se volvió gato…

-pero… y shampo

-ranma al librarse de las cobijas… la mando a volar por los cielos…

_Akane sonrio para sus adentros, eso le agradaba…_

- lo ayudare tio... pero primero entre a la casa…

-esta bien akane ahora será tu problema…

_El hombre de anteojos se separo poco a poco de ella, pero, al momento de creer que ya no lo podían ver, corrió y salto gritando –¡_ya no es mi problema!_ Akane lo miro de lejos y luego regreso su mirada a su amado convertido en gato…_

-¡ven ranma! ¡ven, bichito,bichito!

-miawww!

_Contesto feliz ranma para después, saltar al regazo de akane_

-¡que lindo ranma, que bonito!... ahhh, no tienes idea como me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero gatito… de ser tan descarada como shampo (n.a. el nombre real es pero lo pongo asi como suena) para poder abrazarte o algo asi…

_Dijo la joven mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de un ronroneante ranma-gato._

-**un momento… si no recuerda nada de lo que hizo siendo gato…**

_Akane se acerco un poco mas al rostro de su amado gato y, con timidez, sintiendo cada vez mas los nervios y el calor de sus mejillas coloco sus finos y rosados labios sobre los del gato-ranma._

_Al sentir el calor de los labios de akane el momento-felino paso, el joven oji-azul, abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente a un sonrojado rostro, con los ojos cerrados, inmediatamente cintio como su corazón se aceleraba fuertemente y sus mejillas se acaloraban considerablemente… el movio despacio los labios para no asustarla_

_Akane se percato del movimiento correspondiendo inmediatamente, luego, su sonrojo aumento, aparte de estar besando al hombre de su vida, este la tomo de la cintura y la acercaba cada vez mas a el._

_En la mente de ranma circulaban muchas ideas, buenas, malas, feas… pero una sobresalía en especial: -si ella me ha besado, y no me a golpeado con su maso por tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a m,i significa que… que también me ama!... mientras pensaba eso sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas rojas, al borde de tornarse en dos redondos y perfectos tomates… para colmo, creyo que sus mejillas se derritirian por el calor que le ocasiono akane al hincarse y rodear con sus brazos su cuello… después de mucho cavilar , se separo de akane y la miro a los ojos. Akane sentía perfectamente como su corazón trataba de escapar de su pecho por la simple mirada de esos ojos azules platinados y lo que le dijo casi hace que se derrita:_

-a… akane… t…

_Arto de que su penosidad no lo dejara expresarse grito:_

_-¡te amo mas que a mi vida akane!_

-¿hablas… en serio… ranma?

-s… s… claro que si akane!

- oh, mi ranma!

_dicho esto se arrojo en los fuertes brazos descubiertos de ranma y lo beso otra vez mientras ranma pensaba:_

_-_grasias a kami por poder volverme gato…


End file.
